


Lost In A Dream

by ltfoxyee, theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nivanfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Piers is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [迷魂记](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111172) by ltfoxyee (16). 



> _「Dreams feel real while we're in them. It's only when we wake up that we realize something was actually strange.」 - Inception_

“Captain…’ Chris was awoken by the sweet whispering of Piers in his ear.

“Piers, what a--mmmmm” His lips were overtaken by the other in a passionate smooch before he got the words out. Chris had no idea how to respond but shove Piers off him. “What’s up with you?”

“I want you,” the reply came as he hopped right onto Chris’ creaky narrow bunk.

“Piers, what are you doing?!” Chris had to keep both his voice and his struggles down so as not to wake the people next door him, his low voice hoarse with an attractive timbre. “Stop it.”

“Captain,” Piers was already mounted on his officer’s hips and he rolled off his tight tank top, revealing a young toned body honed from years of intensive training and combat. His creamy skin was reflecting a silver glimmer under the pale moonlight. Piers leaned down, ignoring the officer’s protests as he sought the lips again. “I want you,” he whispered in Chris’ ear, an urge of gentle but eager passion in his voice.

“Mmmm….” Chris let out a soft moan, feeling Piers’ erection right on top of his own through the thin blanket. Piers was still gazing into his shocked expression as he began to rock his hips gently, teasing and prodding the awakened flesh with his own in a steady, enticing rhythm of irresistible seduction. At once he caught Piers' scent on his nostrils, a stimulus of sweat and testosterone that he had never bothered to notice, but one which suddenly held him captive and entranced. His own masculine instincts took over, giving in to the pleasurable sensation on his crotch and diverting blood and concentration from one head to the other. “Aww, fuck it.” Chris swore, peeling aside the thin blanket separating their bodies.

He felt a dance of little kisses on his face in the dark, “I want you so bad, Captain,” the voice was burning like an unquenchable flame into Chris’ ears, as if it was a flooding river of long suppressed emotions and feelings trying to squeeze its way out of a narrow canal. It was an urge that was bursting for eruption, yet checked by so much restraint.

“Piers…” He bent his knees for leverage as he gripped the slender waist, and together they fumbled in an eager, instinct driven exploration like a pair of inexperienced teenagers. Their figures were tinged with sweat, slipping and sliding over each other as they thrust in sync. Chris was panting ever so heavily. He reached a hand to Piers’ erection, trying to fit both their steely rods into his palm. Piers did the same, curving his hands on Chris’ member and they glided their hands up and down in mutual pleasure, sparks of wild and unashamed lust burning in their pupils as they connected eye to eye, man to man. “Captain…ahhh…..Captain,” Piers gave a few final thrusts before succumbing to the all-consuming shudders, prompting the release of warm sticky fluids all over Chris’ torso accompanied by the unmistakable scent of Piers. As he rode on the emotional high Piers gave a lingering kiss over Chris’ lips, while still tenderly rocking his body for his partner’s release.

Chris guided the hand which still wrapped around his member, recovering again the steady rhythm of arousal, the quickening movements issuing forth a string of raspy moans. “Piers,” he suddenly gave a short cry and choked back the shout as his creamy ejaculate shot all over Piers’ hand.

Chris was still bathed in his climax and afterglow when he felt the hungry lips sucking and nibbling at the nape of his neck, a trail of wet burning marks in its wake. He saw Piers gave a satisfied glance at the marks he had left with pride in his eyes. “Ha,” he held Piers to him and left a peck on his forehead.

By the time Chris woke up Piers was gone. He had probably sneaked back to his dorm through the night. Chris headed to the shower to get ready for the day, noticing the marks from the wild encounter were already turning a deep purple in the mirror like the ripest of cherries.  Chris shook his head.  The team was certainly going to gossip about just who the Captain spent the night with, not that it ever bothered him.

What bothered Chris however was the way Piers was behaving. Piers had seemingly been avoiding him since breakfast, presumably from remnant embarrassment. Chris thought maybe it was just a passing phase. He was going round to offer personal encouragement to each member of the team as he always did as the daily training drew to a close. “Hey Piers,” he called to his fleeting second, and Piers suddenly stiffened.

“What is it?” Piers turned around, his gaze brushing over the clear hickeys on Chris’ neck, an expression of frustration and timidity in his brow.

“Keep up the good work,” Chris patted him on the shoulder, hoping last night’s events weren’t bothering the young soldier.

“…..”Piers looked as if someone punched him in the guts. “Yes Sir!” He replied, walking out after a salute.

 _Sir_. Chris furrowed his brow. Piers hadn’t called him Captain, which meant things were more complicated than he had thought. “Piers!” He called again as Piers was about to breakout to a sprint. “To my office now.”

“Yes, sir.”

Chris never thought two small words could cut so deeply within. He clenched his fists, walking into the office with a silently sulking Piers.

“Listen”, Chris locked his door and stood right opposite Piers. “You shouldn’t concern yourself about what happened last night. We were two grown men who shared a remarkable night together with mutual consent. I enjoyed my night, you enjoyed yours, and there’s no reason why you should be embarrassed about how it went down.”

“Huh?” Piers was wide-eyed, confusion dripping out of his face, “I don’t quite get what you’re saying…”

Chris’s brows had almost merged into one, “What do you mean ‘I don’t quite get what I’m saying?’ look at this.” He pointed at the clear purple marks on his neck. “Did you not leave this on me last night?”

“That….was me?” Piers was even more confused, if that was possible. He was clearly not catching on to anything Chris said.

Chris blinked. “Piers…you... couldn’t _not_ remember, right?”

“Well, if you say…how do I put it…since I was little I had a habit of waking up in strange places. Often it was on the kitchen floor…” Piers was scratching his head. “Mom said I was always rummaging in the fridge for snacks in the middle of the night when I got hungry, but I was never aware that it was happening. I thought I've passed that phase now.”

“You were sleepwalking?” Chris couldn’t even be mad. “My goodness, so last night when we did it you were….just sleepwalking… in a dream?”

“My dreams are but a mirror of my desires and wants” The younger man answered, his eyes were welling again with the admiration and desire of his one and only Captain.

“In that case, “ Chris said, with a pause, “…about what happened….”

“Captain, if I may suggest,” Piers was quick to continue this time, “I think it was deeply unfair that I had no recollection of the event.”

“Oh?” Chris raised his brow, a smirk spreading on his face, “and you’re suggesting…?”

“…that we have an encore while we’re both conscious and alert,” Piers leaned towards Chris. “You know, to see if it was just as good as it was last night”

“Ok, sure, but you have to tell me one thing,” Chris asked, watching the encroaching tender face. “You were jealous this morning, weren’t you?”

“Hell yeah I was” Piers said, not hiding his cheeky smile, “my Captain.”

Their smiles dissolved into a tender, sincere kiss.

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written by ltfoxyee.  
> Translated by theosymphany.  
> Translated with permission.


End file.
